Recollections of a not corresponded love
by DIL NEVILLE
Summary: cuando llega la resignacion solo quedan los recuerdos de aquel dia en que te enamoraste de esa persona que siempre sera especial para ti. Inspirado en el capitulo TP y KF


**Recollections of a not corresponded love**

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de los Rugrats crecidos no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Arelene Klasky y Gabor Csupo sus geniales creadores o los propietarios de Nikelodeon.

- Es increíble cuantos problemas pueden causar unas iniciales que grave hace tanto tiempo- dijo para si misma una niña de pelo azul y rasgos orientales mientras borraba con lentitud aquellas iniciales que ella misma habia escrito hace unos dos años atrás.

"Todavía puedo recordar aquel día, en el que escribí sobre aquella pared del ático estas simples iniciales, como si lo hubiera hecho ayer..." - pensó la chica con la nostalgia reflejada en su rostro, mientras que borraba el último rastro de ellas con un trapo húmedo.

En su mente comenzó a revivir los sucesos de lo ocurrido aquella vez... en aquel día...

_Una niña de 9 años caminaba rumbo a la salida de su escuela después de un duro día de clases._

_Cuando de pronto dos niños se interpusieron en su camino. Por la expresión de sus caras se podía ver que no estaban muy contentos._

_Uno de ellos era tez clara, sus ojos eran de color azul, su cabello rubio, robusto._

_El otro era de caballo negro y alborotado, sus ojos eran cafés, su piel era color canela y su contextura gruesa._

_-Apártense de mi camino – les grito la niña quien no sorprendió de verlos y no se dejaría intimidar por ellos de ninguna manera._

_-¿te crees muy lista no Finster? - le pregunto el chico rubio en tono molesto._

_No entiendo porque lo dices, el profesor solo pregunto si había algún error en los problemas que ustedes habían resuelto en el pizarrón, yo vi un par de errorcillos en ellos y los corregí- replico__ Kimi -¿Qué hay de malo en ello?_

_- ¡Nos dejaste en ridículo frente de todo el salón! – le grito el chico de cabello negro. _

_- No es mi culpa que ustedes presumieran de que esos problemas eran muy fáciles y luego se equivocaran – se defendio Kimi_

_- Pues veamos si eres tan lista - dijo el niño de cabello negro aun mas enfadado._

_El niño de cabello rubio se acerco a ella con rapidez y le arrancho la mochila que traía en las manos._

_¡Oye! – dijo la niña molesta. – Devuélveme mi mochila- le exigió._

_- veamos si eres tan lista como para rehacer todas las tareas del año - dijo el niño de cabello negro._

_Al escuchar esto el niño de cabello rubio abrió la mochila y saco de ella un cuaderno. Por los números en su portada se notaba que era de matemáticas; sin perder un instante lo abrió, y se dispuso a arrancar una hoja. Un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo detenerse_

_-¡Auch!- exclamo el chico mientras se __sobaba __la cabeza._

_- ¡¿Quién me pego?! - pregunto el chico gritando enfadado._

_- Fui yo – respondio con valentia una voz cercana al chico quien movió su cabeza hacia donde provenía aquella voz y se encontró con su dueño un niño de aproximadamente 8 años de cabello lila, ojos negros y una expresión seria en la cara._

_En su mano izquierda traía una bolsa llena de piedras de distintas formas y tamaños y su mano dercha tenia una piedra lista para ser lanzada._

_-¡Tommy!- exclamo Kimi sorprendida_

_Mira mejor no te metas en esto o te ira mal- dijo el chico de cabello negro en tono amenazante._

_- Dejen a mi amiga en paz- dijo el niño sin demostrar su miedo._

_- Si crees que nos vas a asustar con ese monto de piedritas estas muy equivocado - dijo el niño de cabello rubio dejando cae el cuaderno y la mochila al suelo se acercándose a Tommy y enseñado los puños de manera amenazante._

_- Es cierto, te daremos una lección que no olvidaras – agrego el chico de cabello negro acercándose a Tommy al igual que su amigo._

_- No les tengo miedo - mintió Tommy tratando de sonar seguro._

_Por supuesto que Tommy sentía miedo pues esos niños eran 2 y mayores que èl, pero no podía dejar que esos niños molestaran a Kimi._

_Los niños se acercaban mas a èl con la intención de pegarle._

_Mientras que Tommy se disponía a arrojarles una piedra pero una voz lejana los interrumpió._

_- ¿Qué esta pasando ahí?- pregunto la voz en un grito _

_Los 3 niños se voltearon hacia lugar de donde provenía la voz _

_A lo lejos se veia acercándose una silueta familiar que cada vez se hacia mas clara._

_- ¡Es la profesora! – dijo el niño de cabello rubio espantado al reconocer de quien se trataba._

_-Vàmonos de aquí antes de que nos castigue – dijo el niño de cabello negro._

_Tommy suspiro aliviado mientras veía como se iban corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de la profesora._

_- Muchas gracias por ayudarme fue muy lindo de tu parte Tommy - dijo Kimi acercándose a èl después de haber recogido sus cosas del piso._

_-Para que estamos los amigos- dijo Tommy _

_- Fuiste muy valiente- dijo Kimi se acerco mas a él y le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla causando que Tommy se sonrojara de pena. _

_-¿Alguien me podría explicar que a pasado aquí? – pregunto la maestra de literatura un poco agitada. _

_-mire profesora, yo solo intentaba defender a Kimi de unos niños que le estaban molestando - explico Tommy _

_- Es verdad profesora – le defendió Kimi al ver que la profesora parecía dudar de las palabras de Tommy._

_- Les creo - dijo la profesora después de unos segundos de silencio. - Será mejor que se vallan o los dejara el autobús – dicho esto la profesora se marcho por el mismo lugar de donde había venido. _

_- Bien será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Kimi cuando la profesora ya se había ido_

_- ¡Espera! – le dijo Tommy al ver que Kimi guardaba su cuaderno de su mochila y se disponía a irse._

_-¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto Kimi que se de detuvo y se volvió a ver a Tommy a la cara. _

_- Es que tengo que esperar a mi hermano- dijo Tommy un tanto apenado _

_- Esta bien – dijo Kimi sin dar le mucha importancia – apropósito Tommy, ¿Dónde conseguiste esa bolsa de piedras?- pregunto fijándose por primera vez en la bolsa que Tommy traía en una mano._

_- Es de…- iba a decir Tommy._

_-¡Tommy! – le llamo una voz muy conocida por ambos niños._

_Ambos niños se voltearon y se encontraron cara a cara con el pequeño Dil que traía en una mano la piedra que Tommy le había arrojado al niño que molestaba a Kimi._

_- Tommy se te cayo esta piedrita, por favor la próxima vez que te de a guardar mi colección de piedras se mas cuidadoso- dijo Dil un poco molesto._

_- Lo siento Dil, no volverá a pasar - dijo simplemente Tommy sin darle mucha importancia pues no tenia ganas de explicarle a Dil lo ocurrido._

_- Bueno lo importante es que no se te perdió ni una – dijo Dil en tono amable se acerco a Tommy y él le entrego su bolsa de piedras._

_Dil abrió la bolsa y puso en su interior la piedra que había recojido del suelo._

_-Hola Kimi- la saludo Dil_

_- Hola Dil – dijo ella contestando a su saludo_

_- Bien pues, ahora si vàmonos – dijo Tommy_

"Cuando llegue a casa ese día, subí al ático y escribí esas iniciales como una forma de expresar ese sentimiento especial que sentí por Tommy desde ese día" pensó Kimi cuando termino de recordar lo que ocurrió el día que se enamoro de su mejor amigo.

- Pero ahora se que el nunca se fijara en mi - se dijo a si misma y sintió que la tristeza la invadía y unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras recordaba las palabras que èl le había dicho hace apenas unos días.

"Por favor Kimi dile a tu hermano que yo nunca me fijaría en ti"

El nunca sabrá cuanto me dolieron esas palabras pensó mientras las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo y se seco las lágrimas.

"Bueno creo que ahora solo me quedan los recuerdos" pensó con tristeza mirando el lugar donde antes habían estado las iniciales que escribió.

"Recuerdos de un amor no correspondido" y con este ultimo pensamiento abandono el ático.

**Fin**

**Nota Final: **Traducción del titulo del español al ingles tomada de El mundo es un traductor


End file.
